I Always Get What I Want
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: Ah yes the moment we have all been waiting for, part two of my little story. Warnings are the same as the first. And sadly I still do not own Dante or Alucard. Erm yeah sorry about not updating I’v been reading one of the best slash fic’s I believe has ev


Ah yes the moment we have all been waiting for, part two of my little story. Warnings are the same as the first. And sadly I still do not own Dante or Alucard. Erm yeah sorry about not updating I'v been reading one of the best slash fic's I believe has ever had the pleasure of gracing my imagination. Anyway I was caught up in that moment of that. For ppl new to this story and are just reading it for the sex scenes. It's alright I do it to, anyway for the people reading this only for the sex here is a recap of the first story. Dante and Alucard meet, fight, smart ass remarks are exchanged. Dante wounded passes out, finds him self chained to a sofa in Alucard's room and Alucard it seems not only has blood lust. Bwhahahaha anyway enough of my rambling on with the show. Thanks for the reviews I didn't expect any this soon, yeah I suck at grammar and spelling so sorry. 

I Always Get What I Want

He slightly flinched when he felt the silk slip across his closed eyes but lay still as the scarf was knotted behind his head. The vampire again took the chains in his hand and hooked them under the sofa his eyes narrowing at Dante's soft whimper of protest. Alucard gave him a soft laugh running his hands down Dante's chest his fingers stopping at the edge of the hunters pant line. Dante gasped writhing under the gentle touch "You know," Alucard purred continuing his ministrations on Dante's lower body "when you take away sight the rest of the senses become heightened, do want to test that theory little hunter?" Smiling at Dante's gasp when he slipped his finger under the fabric he slightly titled his head in question. Reveling in making the strong slayer writhe as the cool digit caressed the base of his lover's heat.

Dante threw back his head moaning his breath hissing threw clenched teeth Alucard could sense it would not be long now. "Alucard please," A murmuring chuckle sounded close to Dante's ear " What do you want little hunter?" Lust darkened eyes caught his own blazing red ones making the beginnings of an insane smile twitch on the demons lips. "Please I want you Alucard...want to feel you...I want you to taste me."

The whispered remark made a shiver slowly crawl up Alucard's spine and let his hands graze over Dante's flesh. Leaning down he ran his tongue over the slayers tempting lips, groaning when the younger man arched up claiming his mouth in an intimate kiss, the sensation mingling with the easy thrust of Dante's hips made the vampire's senses reel. Alucard choked back a gasp unused to the feeling, his nails ripping into the cushions on either side of Dante's body. Alucard stripped quickly, popping a few of his buttons in his haste eager to claim the wanton form beneath his own.

Pressing his own cool body against Dante's heated one he slowly licked the soft flesh in the hollow of the hunter's neck, his hands reaching behind the slayers skull unhooking the chain for a final time. Fuck foreplay, he needed to feel Dante's touch.

Alucard smiled against his released lovers neck and with out giving any warning bit down on with a savage force. The pain that swelled in Dante's body was beautifully tainted with pleasure, and he let his head lolling to the side a moan spilling from his mouth. Alucard echoed his lover and wound his arms around Dante's back. The taste of the demi god's blood making his lust spike making him drive his fangs deeper into Dante's yielding flesh. A cry fell from his lover's lips one that Alucard seemed to swallow along with Dante's lifeblood.

Dizzying pleasure made the slayers mind reel, closing his eyes he thrust his body up with his last amount of strength wrapping his legs around Alucard's strong waist. The vampire didn't even seem to notice the weight and responded in turn with a downward thrust of his hips. Release came to Dante just as his mind became lost to the darkness of unconsciousness. In the gloom that enveloped the weak hunter he was comforted, his mind caressed with whispering memories from his lover. Past lovers, moonlit, the night, the thrills of the hunt, the pleasure of blood flowing down the throat all of these were seen and felt by Dante. Images, breathless in beauty and strikingly terrible flowed threw his mind like the blood that was sucked from his veins. There was also comfort, someone else here in this dazzling, shadowy world. Warm breath trailed across the back of his neck and Dante shuddered, but the apparition didn't linger. But Dante still had a sense that he was still being watched over. Soon the images began to fade and the slayer felt him self-becoming lost again, the last thing he remembered was an incredible sense of loneliness.

Dante slightly stirred groaning as his sore muscles were stretched his mind still hazy from blood loss and the visions that he had seen last night. Yawning he sat up against the cushions of the sofa the arm draped across his chest slipping to his waist. He blinked a few times his eyes adjusting to the shadowy gloom of Alucard's chamber taking note of the obsidian coffin that rested in one corner. The coppery taste of blood still lingered in his mouth, and he slightly flinched when he turned his head to look down at Alucard, the wound there still sensitive. The vampire seemed to be sleeping peacefully a few small drips of dried blood staining the white skin on his chin and neck.

Reaching down Dante brushed away stray strands of black hair from the vampire's forehead. His eyes shining when a soft murmuring sigh escaped the vampires lips, and moved closer to the caress. Seeing this Dante graced the sleeping demon with one of his rare, languid smiles. His fingers trailed across Alucard's cheek tracing down the curve of his jaw line, stopping at the pale expanse of pale neck and lingered there for the briefest of moments.

Truly this beautifully dark creature entranced Dante, even if his new found lovers mind was tainted with insanity. But even under this spell the demon hunter was still aware of the danger he was in, he knew the vampire was prone to wild mood swings and if angered would probably kill him with out flinching. Alucard him self often admitted that he felt nothing when he took his victims lives away with a fury of bullets, whether they were innocent or not if they got in his way they were a casualty and his in eyes must be eliminated illustrating that he was a monster. So in effect his merciless soul created an aura of perpetual danger about him, and damned if Dante didn't find it arousing, sort like laying in the jaws of a lion, hell maybe he was insane him self. Smiling at the thought Dante leaned down and kissed the vampires sleeping lips in an echo of intimacy before slowly pulling away. His eyes, leaving the form of the ethereal creature beside him, to search for his cloths. He knew where his pants were and found them right where Alucard had thrown them, and was secretly glad when he reached for them that Alucard had not ripped them in his haste to get them off. Rolling off the sofa he swiftly pulled them on hoping that Alucard had not done any permanent damage as his aching muscles clenched in protest when he stood back up.

His other cloths however, seemed a bit more difficult to locate. He finally found them piled in a corner that was near a wall that had chains hanging from it. Dante slightly shuttered as he caught of them his eyes picking up the flecks of blood that still splattered the wall obviously cleaning service had not been by yet. Shaking the thoughts of torture from his mind he reached down and gave a slight snort of disgust as he picked up his cloths. Pulling on his shirt he walked back to the front of the room draping his jacket across the chair that Integra had occupied the night before. He wasn't going any where, he knew that door was locked he didn't need to check, but also...he didn't want to leave. But the idea that he was helpless was slightly disturbing so he began to search for his weapons becoming increasingly nervous, his guns where never out of his reach nor was with hilt of Sparta.

"You will never find them in here little hunter, Integra is no fool you were stripped of your weapons before you were even in sight of Hellsing." The softly taunting voice drifted to Dante's ear's making him shutter, he turned to the source and found him self-gazing into a pair of half closed smoldering eyes. The vampire was sitting up giving Dante a full view of his naked body seeming uncaring that he was uncovered. The demon hunter slightly bared his teeth his tongue ready to spit an insult about the arrogant bitch, but it died in his throat. It would not be wise to insult Alucard's master. He had not only heard of, but also seen the results of a loose tongue; when it came to Integra he had better keep his fucking mouth shut. He was content to keep quiet...heh for now anyway. Besides he didn't want too severe the intimacy that had woven its self between the two of them. The fact that Alucard favored him was indeed the only reason he was still breathing and not rotting in the alleyway by The Devil's Domain. Alucard did not pick lovers or prisoners for that matter lightly. He would blow your brains out with a smile plastered on his face.

With those mad red eyes fastened on him now Dante slightly swallowed all the horror stories he had heard of the vampire flooding back into his mind with a force that was mentally jarring. Alucard seemed to sense the hunter's fear and a smile spread across his face one that was laced with fangs. "Come to me my little hunter," he hissed opening his arms in invitation "come to the unholy darkness!" Cautiously Dante walked toward the vampire his body tense and stopped short of Alucard's embrace his heart pounding with fear, and excitement. Alucard reached forward taking Dante's hands and slowly drew him forward until the hunter was straddling his lap. /" If he was going to kill you he would have fucking done it already...unless...unless he planning on doing it later'/ the hazy thought fought to the surface of Dante's conscious and he slightly shuttered. Alucard, feeling the slayer tremble, softly chuckled, leaning forward to hiss in the vampire hunter's ear, "Do not fear Dante I would have already spilled your blood long ago." The hunter drew in a choked breath his eyes wide the expression on his face made the vampire softly laugh again and licked the demon hunter's bruised lips. "I love that expression," he whispered "the look of prey before its killed, the look of amazement as their lives are stolen. It's so... deliciously arousing." He finished his sentence by rolling his hips into Dante's his smile becoming tainted with lust as Dante arched his back. "Bastard," Dante hissed fingers digging into Alucard's shoulders /"damned my vampire fetish."/ The hunter seethed not bothering to say it out loud knowing that Alucard could hear him if he wanted to. The vampire grinned drawing Dante into a hot kiss "ah you make it sound like a bane my Dante." The demon hunter laughed a breathless panting sound, an old flare returning to his slightly glazed blue eyes. "Haha oh its not a fatality to me...though it may be for you." He finished tilting his head down his lips parted begging for a kiss. A request that was at once fully granted, Dante sighed as he slipped his tongue into Alucard's mouth slowly exploring it, running his own over the vampires elongated fangs his body quivering at the thought of their capability.

Softly snarling he grasped Alucard's shoulders and shoved him down on the couch his hips slipping from Alucard's thighs to his waist. "Impish hunter," Alucard growled when the kiss was finally broken. Dante laughed lowly "No. I want what I like, and what I like... I want now." He grated pressing his clothed hips to Alucard's bare stomach a moan spilling from his mouth. "Will you give me what I want," he whispered still moving his hips his back arching beautifully, and Alucard felt his resolve slipping.

A soft growl rumbled from his chest and his eyes became laced with gold, gripping at Dante's hips he tore at the demons hunter's pants his sharp nails ripping the fabric to shreds, small bits of cloth fluttering to the floor. The hunter laughed breathlessly at the sight, enjoying the demon's savageness craving his blood lust. Shifting Dante down lower Alucard bucked his hips against Dante's bare ones.

The hunter choked back a gasp as he felt the vampire's cool heat brush against his inner thigh knowing immediately that this session would not be as gentle as the first. Not that he would have it any other way, he had unleashed the monster and intended on riding him to hell and back. Laughing he roughly roguishly he challenged the vampire further, seizing on of his hands and slipping one long finger into his mouth he softly sucked on the digit biting the end drawing blood. Alucard slightly gasped his chest heaving, red eyes rolling back in his head as another one of his fingers joined the first and was gently nipped. "Dante...," breathed his teeth baring. Sighing when his fingers were released from Dante's mouth. Gently running his fingers down Dante's back the vampire drew in a breath before preparing him, easing his fingers into the hunter's heat, this would be the only moment of compassion.

The vampire marveled at Dante's seething heat that surrounded his fingers, a groan trailing from his lips as he imagined what it would feel like around his length. How did it feel like a lifetime since he had taken Dante, when it had only been hours ago? The slayer was wanton on top of him and in a moment of brief domination tore Alucard's fingers from inside his body, and in one swift graceful movement settled on the vampire's length. Alucard immediately stilled his fingers grasping Dante's hips so hard in an effort to control himself that there would be bruises there in the morning. Dante his mind reeling from the full feeling of the vampire leaned down. "Do not fear Alucard...loose your self in me...take me hard...give me what I want." He whispered licking the shell of the vampire ear slowly lifting his hips up before thrusting them down. The vampire drew in a shuttering breath his face solemn before he broke into an insane smile, one that showed fangs. "With pleasure..."

Dante groaned as the vampire thrust up into him hard, making tears of pleasure and pain form in his eyes. He threw his head back his hips in sync with his lovers thrusting down with a force that would have broken the bones of any human. "How long as it been Alucard?" Dante taunted his eyes flashing "Long enough to be loosing you touch?" The vampire growled one arm going around Dante's waist while the other busied its self with roughly caressing the slayer body. "Before I'm finished with you," he grated "these halls will echo with you screaming my name." So saying he wrapped his cold fingers around the slayer length. His hand stroking in time with his thrusting he soon had Dante breathlessly begging for more. A wild smile of triumph lace with lust and passion stayed on Alucard's face, so what matching the grin on Dante's as he rode the vampire to his limits. The slayer was trembling now biting his lower lip in an effort to make the passion last blood trickling down his neck as his teeth pierced the soft skin. The smell of blood mixed with the heavy scent of sex filled Alucard's nostrils his demon blood lust stirring. With out warning the hand that had been holding Dante steady left his waist and captured the slayers hand in a strong grip and brought the hunter's wrist to his mouth. He gently kissed the soft skin there before driving in his fangs, drinking deep. Dante opened his mouth crying out Alucard's name, his climax ravaging his body. Alucard's eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Dante's muscles tighten around him, he groaned letting the hunter wrist slide from his mouth his body spent.

Dante was slumped forward, sweat rolling from his forehead and down his back his breathing ragged. "_Fuck_," the slayer whispered smiling when Alucard replied with a gentle thrust of his hips, his sanity slowly returning. Dante groaned pulling him self from Alucard laying on the vampires chest, licking at the blood sweat that lingered there. Dante took a deep breath letting it hiss threw his teeth "Did you get what you wanted?" Alucard's rich voice fell on him. Dante looked up smiling "I got more then I wanted." He slithered up Alucard's body gently kissing him tasting his blood, he smiled licking the vampires fangs before nuzzling his head under the vampires neck sighing sleep baring him away. Alucard laughed turning so that Dante's back was against the sofa he settled down for sleep, throwing his legs over Dante's thighs. Darkness consuming his mind, but for the first time in a long while he was not alone.

Sera stood outside Alucard's door her hand still poised to knock a wild blush on her face. She stood rigid her mind not quite grasping what she had just heard, and trying to think up a lie to tell Integra. Walter stood beside her also frozen in place his lips pursed a rare blush also gracing his features. "How about we just tell Sir Integra that Alucard is busy, miss Sera." The demi vampire blinked nodded mutely "Right then," her voice was harsh. They both turned swiftly and walked down the gloomy hallway. "Sounded like they were having a jolly good time though." Walter commented laughing as Sera turned an even darker shade of red.

There finished and it is perfection is it not. Happy everyone happy that the second part is done hhmmm. Dances actually I am quite happy with this one the best is written acutually. Well I hope you've enjoyed their little roamp. As always this is for Sparkle something to brighten your day babe. Part three is on the way...well depending on what kind of reviews I get for this one. So review well if you want more.


End file.
